


Supercorp AU

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Shadowhunters (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, Identity Reveal, Legacies crossover, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

After Lena found out that Kara is Supergirl

She drank and drank it been 1-week Lena didn't come out of her apartment, Kara was afraid so she mustered her courage one night after work and went to Lena's apartment she knocked on the door, there was no answer she took out the spare key Lena gave her [of course she had a key she was her best friend] then went inside to see her best friend eye's red of crying and several empty bottles around her when Lena saw Kara at first she said " come to lie to me more " in her drunk state. Seeing Lena like that broke Kara's heart she went close to Lena and said "I never meant to hurt you Lena "Lena replied in an alcoholic state "the day I met you I felt a spark in my heart I knew you were something to me I acted as if did not like you then you became close to me,broke all the walls i built over the years like it was nothing and became my best friend, I was trying so hard to hide my feelings but I could not hide it so I was going to ask you to date. But then I found out that you lied to me from beginning Kara, was in tears she was having feeling for this girl, she was suppressing it because everyone she loves gets hurt and she did not want one more to get hurt she started saying "Lena I may have lied about my identity but never lied about my feelings I have cared for you, I have loved you so long I can't even remember and every moment I spent with was real and I can bet my life on it Lena ,she stood up got closer to Kara there was inches gap between them the ladies, Lena took plunge and closed the gap between them both were in heaven but Lena took back to breathe a long time and Kara said "I have been waiting to kiss you for a long time. Lena replied "well I have been waiting for this moment from the second you stepped in my office " and then leaned again for another kiss and this time it was not a sudden kiss but a relaxed one, and they broke apart and Kara with a smile on her face said "I love you lee forever and ever" by the time Kara said Lena and then she stopped crying and she spoke and then she softly said take me to bed and Cara noted and lifted her until now Lena was she was wearing a t-shirt of N SYNC she looked at her and then got her to the room and talk during that time she saw that do you know how cut marks all over her arms and legs so she said please tell me it is not what I think did that in a reply "I cannot say that you know it"Kara knew Lena had a long history whenever she would get depressed or feel betrayed she would cut herself so it recently happened during the lead poisoning stuff Kara was already feeling bad for hurting lena emotionally now she was the cause of physical pain also she started to space out and lena noticed it and said "Kara,Kara "after three,four times she responded "huh" lens said "what are thinking" Kara replied "how much hurt i cause you emotionally,physically and how much happier you would be without me in life" lena immediately said " hey look at me you listen to me very careful without you and your ray of sunshine attitude i would not have survived this long and all this cut marks will be healed soon and never think that without you my life would be happy even in the slightest ways" Kara said "OK from now onward lets make a promise no secrets ,no lies between us how big it might be but we will never lie to each other " after that Kara tried to get up and go Lena caught her wrist and asked "please stay" in tone which will melt Kara into puddle of liquid  
Kara nodded then Lena said "if you want to change there are causal wear in the wardrobe" Kara went and opened the she saw a shirt in same color pattern as her suit and pulled it out it said "I ♥️ Supergirl" she wear that a joggers and came out of the walk-in closet Lena saw the what she was wearing and her cheeks went a shade of pink  
Kara asked "since when do have this" Lena replied "from the day after you saved me from the helicopter crash also I had a very big crush on your both alternate ego from the moment I saw you so for Kara Danvers I kept all of our articles as remembrance and for Supergirl I kept the shirt" Kara laughed a little then Lena acted as she was offended then Kara got on the bed and wrapped Lena with her hands and said "sorry baby girl I didn't mean to offend you" Kara didn't notice she kept a new nickname but Lena did and asked "so I am your baby girl huh " Kara checks immediately burned red and started rambling " you know you cannot be if you want or you can keep some nickname for me or you can scold me or i will stop calli- " Lena cut her off by kissing her and said to her in Irish accent" now love stop rambling and sleep " Kara said that "when you use your accent i can never saw no, also with me you can be yourself lee and that means that you can use your accent ,i intend to make you as comfortable with me so be yourself be the woman i know you are, be the happy beautiful soul you are" lena replied "love i am comfortable with you as far i ever been in life so don't think that i am not comfortable with you" and then Kara asked "Lena i know that this too fast but i like you,i love you and i have been for a long time so will you be my girlfriend and also you need not give a answer right away,take your time just know that if you are not ready or you want to wai-" lena planted her lips firmly on Kara's pulling her into kiss and when they parted she said"Kara we were already dating according to many people we just did not acknowledge ourself's so i would love to be girlfriend and nothing is too fast with you,even it is you make me so loved that it feels right with you"and then she continued "i have never been in relationship like serious one so please guide me through this say something is not feeling right and darling its been a hell of a week so lets go to sleep " and when kara nodded she kissed lena's forehead and cuddled her girlfriend and said night lee" and lena replied "night darling" 

A/N guys so that's the first chapter of my first fanfic so guys please comment and vote and don't be too harsh also I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT AND OC'S


	2. Post reveal

It's been 3 days since Kara an lena made up for the past and its been the best days of both of their life both either end up in Lena's apartment or Kara's apartment cuddling and falling asleep today after waking up lena said to Kara to pack clothes for approximately week of vacation Kara literally Kara jumped and freaked out.After eating breakfast she went to DEO she was so enthusiastic that even before Alex reported she stopped 3 robberies saved some kittens and also stopped a fire and when Alex came in she said "looks like your happy" and then Kara says"i am always happy " and then Alex said "not this happy,you are a ray of sunshine but apparently you suddenly became the sun itself,so spill what happened" Kara was grinning ear from ear and said "it may or may not be about lena" and with that she took off leaving her sister in utter confusion.

At CATCO

Kara was going to cat for asking for a vacation as she entered the fish bowl and she saw cat writing some stuff so she knocked and cat looked up and said "ah kiera just the person i have been looking for and what got you in a mood,you are glowing like a 10000 watt thunder" and Kara said "nothing, and i am not glowing like that i am always like this " cat gave her a questioning look and sighed "whatever but i have to talk to you about something " and Kara said "OK its nothing bad right " and cat said "yeah nothing bad. So its time i announce my protege to the world" and kara says " oh so who is it " and cat laughs a little and says "its a she and she's adorable,a ball of sunshine,little dumb and also she's has a name which most people knows " and kara thinks and asked and said" do i know her" and cat said " did i say dumb"and kara nods and cats opens a drawer in her desk and took out an bundle of paper which was the agreement of change of the ceo of catco media and transfer of all the shares to the ceo gave it to kara and said "read this" and kara read and at last the name is Kara danvers and kara immediately saw and asked cat "this is a joke right" and cat glares at her and she says"oh okay but cat why me cuz come on i am so clumsy also i am no match to the queen of media " and cat tood up and walked over to kara and said "Kara we both know that you just act clumsy also you are the goddam girl of steel "and kara looked shocked and about to say something but cat stops her by saying" i have know for some time plus you are not queen of media but you are the princess of media from today onwards plus you are the longest running assistant and i taught you everything i know plus you have masters in buiness,nanotech,astronamy and journalism . Why the hell did you did four masters which have no connection with each oter so if you are able to do this then how hard could do this" and kara looked at cat and said "but how, i do not mean like process but how could i live up to you plus that means you will leave and we both know last time you took a trip and i ended up mesing everything up plus i have no expereince in this stuff i will need a mentor so please stay" and kara was crying at this point and cat came forward and hugged kara and said" now now kara dont make me cry too i got a reputation to maintain the cold hearted bitch,the bad-ass queen of media not some woman who crys while goodbyes "and then kara laughed and said "well that was the cat before she met kara" and cat said true "i don't know if its a super power or something but somehow you change even the people like me into warm hearted woman " and Kara said "nah it just needed some push and i gave now so i actually came here to talk about a small vacation/getaway for a week so can i have the leave and postpone this change in leadership for 3 weeks cause i need to adjust " and cat said "about the vacation don't worry Ms.luthor already called and threatened me if you do not get a holiday she will not give any exclusive to catco and well please inform me how did that happen cause i am very interested " and kara was blushing like hell and cat said "she is good for you dont let her go also i appointing James as temporary CEO after 3 weeks you are the acting CEO so best fo luck kara also now your girlfriend is a CEO i except her to be your mentor while i am not here so go get you girl"

Skip to Kara's apartment

There was a knock on the door and Kara used her x ray vision to check who it was it was Alex she opened the door Alex came in and saw the two bags packed and she asked where she was going and Kara replied " i was about to call you i have mind blowing news " she took a deep breath and said " in 3 weeks a new CEO is coming to catco and guess who it is " Alex said " if Cat's leaving then how is it good news, okay still your jumping so i guess Lena " Kara said " no idiot your sister is going to be the new CEO of catco " Alex hugged Kara tightly and said "we have to celebrate" Kara cut Alex off and said " actually Lena is taking me on a surprise trip so I cant come and celebrate" she stopped for a second and said again " god You came here to talk to me and I haven't even given you a chance to talk" and Alex then said " so do you have any ideas for asknig a girl out on a date "and Kara asked " is this about a particular brown haired woman CFO" and Alex cheek were flushed red Alex nodded her head and Kara said " rao at last you decided to ask her out the sexual tension in the room you two are present is too high for me or Lena to handle" and Alex punched Kara and said"look who is talking you guys had literal staring contest and you were drooling like idiots" and Kara acted as if she got hurt and Alex said "quit messing with me Kara we both know you can't get hurt ,now help me to plan to ask her out" and Kara stopped her said "just go to her home knock on the door say to her you want to talk to her and explain your feelings if she feels the same you will immediately understand it ok now go get your girl I have to go enjoy with mine also say john I will not be available for a week "and after talking for a while Alex left not long after Lena knocked on Kara's apartment door and Kara ran towards the door and opened the door with a huge smile on her face and Lena said "looks like someone is excited" Kara said "who wouldn't be excited a whole week no work a peaceful fun trip with my girlfriend also my ex boss called and said you threatened her so like explaining that to me" and lena said " in my defence you only said she could be handful so i wanted to make it easier for you also why is she your ex boss did she sell the company to anybody" and kara said "guess who got a second promotion" and lena said "wow kara so now you are the CEO congrats love" kissed Kara this kiss expressed how much love Lena have for this blonde then Lena pulled back and said "now let's go our ride is waiting down stairs and when we get to our vacation we are gonna have a grand party " Kara took her luggage and headed down stairs towards the garage and there stood there ride Kara actually expected a limo but there stood the ride

Lamborghini V12 Kara stood in awe this was there recent lambo launch she turned towards Lena and said "please tell me this is coming with us to the trip" Lena smiled and said" love if you want you can get any car you want for our trip just say and you shall have " Kara was about to say something but Lena cut her off and said " honey i literally have trillions and have nothing to do with or someone to spend it for until you so no but's only enjoying plus i collect cars so you are just adding cars to my collections and i believe you have very good taste " and Kara stood i awe of the lady front of her how could anyone hate this person she got in the car Lena was driving and she was going at a speed she might have broken than 23 speed tickets and we didn't care much about we got in to the runway and Lena did not stop Kara saw her and she was smirking and she thought oh rao this women is going to get herself killed then Lena even raised the accelerator if Kara was not accustomed to flying in high sped sure she would have puked and on front of her was a plane opening the cargo door Lena used nitro and the directly stopped inside the plane and Kara got out of the car walked to Lena and she got out of the car and said " hey sorry for unexpected race to the plane i just use to do it with my old friends a lot so i tried ,i am sorry if i scared you" Lena cupped Kara's check and looked at Kara with worry in her eyes Kara said exited are you " kidding that was one of the awesome thing we did together we need to do it again but next time i will be driving in another car beside you " and she continued " now at least can you tell me where we are going" Kara looked at Lena and Lena led her to the sitting and she said "we promised each other no more secrets with each other so its tie you know my secret so i will show you mine , and we are going to new Orleans " and Kara jumped "you and me in new Orleans this is going to be so fun and about your secret just know that i will love you know matter what always and forever and ever" Lena looked at Kara how was she angry at this loving woman and thus began the journey to New Orleans

time skip to landing in new Orleans 

there they got out out of the private plane and they got in the car and drove through the streets and Kara saw the beautiful streets and she was filled with joy and looked at Lena and she said "thank you for bringing me to this lovely place " and Lena said " only the best for my love "and kissed Kara and she drove toward a wall and Kara looked at her and asked where are we and Lena said " my second home " and Kara said but there is no home and Lena said wait and see and she drove through the wall and they entered a massive compound and there stood three woman one with auburn hair and a woman with red hair other was brown like Sam's and Lena said her to come out of the car they came close and Lena hugged everyone and she introduced them the redhead is Clary Fairchild,the girl with auburn hair is hope Mikealson and the girl with brown hair is Josie Saltzman-Mikealson and she introduced her me to them and all of them smiled toward me as they said hi to me with warmth and i reply with the same gesture and they said us to get setteled in Lena's old bedroom and after unpacking we got down stairs Lena took me towards the couch and made me sit in one of those and said " now the time for you to know my secret " and she said " all the legends are true " and i asked " which legends and she said "Vampires,werewolf,witches,angels,demons,dragons all of them are real except a little changes to them" and she said "i am a shadowhunter my people protect the mundane world from all the other creatures " and Kara started laughing and lena still looked pretty serious and Kara's face to get serious and asked "you are serious" and lena nodded her head and Kara dint say anything for sometime and then lena started to worry that Kara doesn't love her anymore and she started to cry and Kara saw it and hugged lena and softly said "hey dont cry baby girl please dont cry i hate seeing you cry then lena lifted her head and asked her "you dont hate me " Kara replied "how could i hate you i was just processing the newfound information also i love you for you nothing will change that not your last name nor your species I wouldn't care less if you were a daxamite" lena looked towards Kara and said "how did I got so lucky" and Kara said with a smile "belie me I ask it myself everyday" and then lena wiped her face of the tears and then said "and my mothers maiden name is fairchild before getting adopted by luthors my name was Lena Fairchild ,the fairchild family is one of the four royal shadowhuter bloodlines so technically I am a princess" Kara said "with or without the last name you are always a princess to me" lena said "now lets go meet my sister" and then Kara gasped and acted offended "you have a sister and did not say to me" lena replied " you to hid a secret from me" and Kara said " ya fair enough now lets go meet your sister" and then both of them went to meet the others there were not three but five and there was two hopes and a new blonde and Kara frowned and rubbed her eyes and asked lena "lena am I the only one seeing two hopes or is there really a second hope" and all of them laughed and said "the second hope is Hayley,she is hopes twin sister and beside her is Lizzie is Josie sister" and Kara said "so is there anyone else I need to know about or everyone is here " and Lena said "there is one person but he is not coming here he is coming to national city" and Kara said "okay so now you all gonna say how you met and introduce yourself cause i am very new " and then Lizzie said "i will get popcorn and snacks" and Kara looked at her with a frown and asked "why popcorn not that i am complaining " and Lizzie said "oh darling this is going to be a long evening"


	3. The tales of past

Hey guys so i want to clear some thing up 

1-Cat didn't leave

2 It continues from season 3

3 reign has still not appeared

4 Like post crisis DEO belongs to Lena but no one knows

5 Ruby is 16 

Lizzie says "this is going to be a long evening darling"

With that Kara looked at the others and they gestured for her to sit down and then Clary sits beside her and says"if you hurt her or break her heart then i will literally banish you to deepest part of hell understand " and then Kara replied" i will never break her heart and just see how much happy i will make her" and then clary says" then we will get along just fine""so guys can you guys introduce yourself because this lady never told me anything about you " as she pointed towards lena and everyone looked at her and then lena said"hey now dont blame me you are the one who said to keep secrets " and hope said "lee we said to not say to whom you dont trust she is your girlfriend for heaven's sake"and then she turned towards Kara and said "so as lena said all the legends,myths are true except you have to add some details here and there " and then Lizzie came with big bowls filled with popcorn floating behind her and Kara was shocked was an understatement and then she passed to everyone and Kara is still looking at it lena sat beside Kara and said "love stop staring and eat it " and Kara stopped her staring and started slowly eating then hope continued " as i was saying so the supernatural world consist of four main factions Vampires,Werewolf,Witches and Shadow hunters. Witches were the first to be born after some time demons started appearing so they prayed and summoned an angel, angel raziel he used his blood to create shadow hunters who were half angel and half human like Clary and your girlfriend.Then after centuries two witch bloodlines thought two combine their bloodlines by a marriage and after that when the lady was pregnant with baby of two bloodlines the elders started giving magic slowly and by the time the baby was born she had this hunger for magic and she consumed everything and still not satisfied so she got the name hollow as she grew she became a threat to everyone so they tried to kill her which they succeeded but in the process the hollow placed a curse on the 7 village elders who then became the seven wolf bloodlines all of the descendants carry werewolf gene but it stays dormant but if they kill someone they turn every full moon but my pack which is the 8th pack does not need to turn on full moon they can turn at will which is a story for another time.And last but not the least the Vampire 1400 years before a viking settlement was in now known mystic falls beside them in village was a pack of werewolf one night the youngest brother Henrik and Klaus went to see the beast of full moon and was attacked by a wolf Klaus survived but Henrik didn't make it and the mother of Henrik was a witch so she crated a spell become more strong than the werewolf faster than them and in turn they got immortality after they became vampires nature didn't like so it retaliated they could not touch a herb called vervain and the ingredient for the spell was a white oak tree and it was the only thing which could kill them so they burnt it down thus started vampires" after the Little history lesson Kara was blown and asked"so all the factions were created either if a witch was angry or desperate " and hope said "pretty much " and Kara asked "you explain it as if you were there" and hope laughed and said "you see i was not there but vampires were created by my grandmother and werewolf were created by my ancestor" and Kara was drinking water and she spitted in surprise and said "what " and said "you see my family is the original vampires and are 1400 years old " and Kara's mouth dropped and said "so you are how many years old " "we all are 25 " and Kara asked" how aren't vampires dead so they cant procreate " and hope said "you see my father was not my family's full brother he was born because my grandmother had an affair with the werewolf pack alpha so when mu grandmother turned my father into a vampire he was the first hybrid ever so part of him was not dead after his first kill while he was drinking blood he turned and my grandmother put a curse on him to be a full hybrid so he started finding the way to end the cure in the way he killed tens of thousands turned many into vampires and at last after braking the curse he wanted to create a pack of hybrids but it dint work out but one night he had a one night stand with my mom who is werewolf and thus here i am and before you ask me i am a tribrid a combo pack of wolf,vampire and werewolf also the four of us are " she said pointing to Josie,Lizzie and hayley and Kara asked "how " and then hope said " Josie is my soulmate so when i bonded with her we both share our powers and Lizzie is Hayley's soulmate so there that " and Kara said "wow so the soulmates thing is really true huh" and hope said"not for everyone but some people who are really powerful beings do have soulmates like i and my sister are the ultimate alphas, no has ever even think of challenging us " and Kara looked at all of them and said"you are officially the coolest persons i have ever met apart from lena " and everyone looked shocked and Kara asked "is it anything i said because you guys are staring at me " and hayley said"not like that but we expected a reaction like vampires god please dont drink my blood or i will not stay between this kind of unholy beings" and Kara laughed and said " nah i am cool with you being supernatural after all if i said that i would be the biggest hypocrite of the world " and all of them looked at her questioningly and Kara looked at lena and asked "did you not tell them" and lena shoo her head and Kara said"oh sorry i dint know lena didn't say to you " and she continued" my name is Kara zor-el i am from planet krypton you may know me as super girl" and know it was their turn to drop their jaws and they all looked at lena and lena said"hey dont look at me i only known it for a 2 weeks " and hope said"it is really a honor meeting you " Kara said "please hope you are a tribrid i am honored to meet you " and Josie comes in middle said " you are her superhero crush" and hopes cheek reddened and Kara said"really " and hope just nodded ,Kara said"bad luck i got a girlfriend and you got a soulmate or maybe we could have tried something" and lena just hit her in the head and said"now now darling that is my sister you better not try anything " and Kara said"oh love no need to get handy i am yours all right " and she wrapped her hands around her waist and snuggled closer to her and all of them said "aw" and hope said " don't worry sis i got my girl" and hope said "Kara and lena go get some sleep the family is coming" and lena nodded and while going Kara turned and asked "hope what is your families name " and hope said "the mikealsons" and Kara said " the mikealsons got a ring to it" with that every one went to sleep


End file.
